Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy, Saying Hello Is Harder
by Swimfan13413
Summary: Nathan and Haley grew up together as best friends,but something happens that they have to move apart. Several years later will they remember each other? Full Summary inside.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I'm in now way affiliated with One Tree Hill or the WB. I do not own these characters so please don't sue me…!**

**Summary: Nathan and Haley grew up together as best friends but something happens that tears them away from each other. Several years later they will be reunited but will they remember each other or will the memories be locked in the past forever? Couples to be read and found out.**

* * *

"Mommy, I make sandcastle?" Jimmy and Lydia James laughed at their 5 year old daughter. She was their youngest and the only one they could convince to come with them to the beach. Actually, the little girl practically dragged her parents there. She loved her town and they had the suspicion that it was only for the beach. 

"Yes Haley-Bub, you can make a sandcastle today!" Lydia smiled.

"Yay!" The little cried, clapping her hands in excitement.

Her parents smiled, amazed at how bright the child was for her young age.

* * *

"Nathan!" Deborah Scott called throughout her massive house. 

"Mommy, I'm in here!" A 5 year old boy called from his place on the floor in his living room where he was playing with his brand new train set.

"There you are!" She smiled sweetly, "Do you want to come with Mommy to the beach today?"

"Yeah!" The boy cried in excitement.

"Well, get your suit and come on!" She smiled.

The excited little boy ran out of the room in a blur of black hair, his ice blue eyes shining with a new found excitement.

The boy's quest for his swim suit quickly halted though when he ran smack dab into his father, Dan Scott.

"Whoa! Slow your roll, little man. Where are you going in such a rush anyways?" Dan Scott asked, looking down at his son.

"Mommy said she's taking me to the beach today!" Nathan exclaimed

"Is that so?" Dan said looking over to Deb who had just walked into the room.

"Nate, how about you head upstairs to get your suit. I'll be up in a minute to help you find a towel."

"Okay Mommy." The boy said while bounding up the stairs to quickly gather his things.

"You're taking him to the beach?" Dan asked, looking at his wife in clear annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"I was going to take him to play basketball today."

"Dan, he's been playing all week. Give the kid a break!"

"He's got to learn the game now if he wants to play professional ball!" Dan exclaimed, angrily looking down at his glaring wife.

"He's five years old for Christ's sake!"

"He's got to learn now so.."

"He's going to the beach Dan. You've got his whole life to teach him and bully him into basketball." Deb hissed, storming out of the room and up the stairs to help her son.

* * *

Jimmy James Laughed as he watched his daughter splash around near the ocean and get covered in sticky, wet sand. 

He watched in silent amusement as a dark haired little boy came and sat next to her and helped build a sandcastle.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott." The little boy said as he came up to a girl his age.

"Hi, I'm Haley James!" She said smiling.

"Do you want to be best friends" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, if you help me with my castle."

"Okay!"

Deb Scott sat and laughed quietly as she watched her son talk to a pretty little girl.

Jimmy saw this and called his wife over so that they could introduce themselves.

"Is he yours?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. I take it she's yours."

"Yes." The James' said simultaneously.

"She's beautiful." Deb said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'm Lydia James and this is my husband, Jimmy. That's our youngest daughter, Haley."

Deb shook their hands, "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Deb Scott and that's my son Nathan. His Dad couldn't be here today, he had to work."

They all smiled in amusement when Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the day was spent with Jimmy, Lydia and Deb watching their children play while they chit-chatted about the weather and such. Finally, dusk settled in and the parents exchanged phone numbers, promising to schedule a play date for Haley and Nathan.

* * *

The next few years flew by and Nathan and Haley spent every waking minute together. They started school and stuck to their friendship. 

Even when Dan started forcing Nathan into basketball, Haley always came along to watch and wait for hours until he was finally done and they could go ride their bikes and talk about kid stuff.

Nathan was there the year Jimmy and Lydia forced Haley to take ballet and sat through every boring recital. They became fast friends and told each other everything.

Nathan was there to beat up the boy who made Haley cry by calling her a 'stupid ugly face' and Haley was there to comfort Nathan when he cried over the pressure his Dad put on him to play basketball.

They were best friends, they were inseparable, they were joined at the hip. That is until Jimmy got a job promotion and announced that Haley and her whole family had to pack up and move to California. They were in third grade that year.

* * *

Haley frowned as she watched the big macho moving men pack away her family's belonging in the back of a U-Haul truck. 

"Come on Haley-Bub." Lydia said gently, nudging Haley back into the house.

Haley nodded looking to the ground with a sad face. When she finally looked up her eyes grew wide and her grin even wider.

Nathan looked at her with a small smile as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck in a giant hug.

"Hey buddy." He said sadly when Haley finally let go of the death grip she had on him.

"Hey Nathan." She smiled back.

"When do you leave?" He asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." She replied sadly.

"Do you want to go for a bike ride, one more time?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two kids rode silently around their hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina until Nathan suddenly stopped at a park he'd never noticed before.

"Come on." He said dropping his bike to the ground and grabbing onto Haley's hand. He drug her down the path until they saw an abandoned old basketball court.

"Nathan, where are we going? I'm scared." She said quietly.

"Don't be scared." He answered, wrapping a protective arm around his best friend.

They sat down on a bench in silence, not knowing what to say to each other on their last adventure together.

Somewhere in the distance a car alarm went off which caused Haley to yelp in fear.

Nathan immediately grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into a friendly embrace. "You don't have to be scared, Hales."

"I'm not scared." Haley said toughly.

Nathan looked through his eight year old eyes skeptically.

"Okay, maybe so, but not for the reasons you think!"

"Then why?" Nathan asked curiously.

Haley looked away with tears in her chocolate brown eyes, "I'm afraid of leaving my best friend." She whispered as her chin quivered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nathan frowned and pulled Haley's chin so she was looking at him.

"Haley, don't be scared. I'll always protect you. You'll always be my best friend. I promise you, Hales, always and forever." He finished, wiping away her tears.

Haley smiled at him and finished wiping away her own tears.

"You promise?" Haley sniffled.

"I promised." Nathan swore, crossing his heart.

"Okay, I believe you."

They looked around and saw the sun setting and decided to leave since they had to be home before dark.

"Let's go." Haley said, standing up and pulling Nathan up with her.

"I'll race you to the bikes." Nathan laughed.

"Okay." Haley giggled.

"1,2,3,GO!" And they took of like a shot.

Nathan was much faster than Haley and Haley noticed so she jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground instead of finishing the race. The two eight year olds erupted into a fit of giggles and Nathan began to tickle Haley.

"Nate, stop, I can't breathe." Haley gasped out through her laughter.

"Say 'mercy', Hales." Nathan demanded playfully.

"Never!" Haley cried back.

This only caused Nathan to tickle her harder until Haley finally gave up and said the magic word. Nathan smirked in triumph and pulled a still giggling Haley to her feet. She stood up and Nathan tucked a stray hair behind her ear. This caused Haley to blush which didn't go unnoticed by a young Nathan Scott.

"C'mon Cheater, lets go." He said smirking.

"Cheater?" Haley laughed in confusion.

"Yeah, you cheated in the race, Cheater."

"That's because you run too fast!" She laughed as they mounted their bikes and started their ride home.

"Race yah there!" Haley called out to Nathan, not waiting for a response and peddling as fast as she could with Nathan on her tail.

5 minutes later two very out of breath 8 year olds collapsed on the James' front lawn.

"HA! I beat you!" Haley laughed when they finally caught their breath.

"Only because I let you win." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. You just don't want to admit that your best friend kicked your butt!"

Nathan was about to respond when Haley's front door swung open and Lydia James poked her head out to see two bikes and two bodies strewn across the front lawn.

"Haley-Bub, time to come in!"

"Okay, Mom!" Lydia smiled and closed the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you." Haley said quietly, her smile fading quickly.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow? I'll come and say goodbye." Nathan said quietly.

"We're leaving at 9 in the morning."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Well, see yah." Haley whispered, walking toward her front door.

"Yeah, see yah." Nathan said with a sad look in his eyes. He secretly wanted to cry, he was losing his best friend!

He turned away and rode his bike home, preparing for his Dad's yelling about why he didn't come home until after dark.

* * *

That night neither 8 year old slept well, knowing what was coming the next day. Haley finally managed to fall asleep at one in the morning. 

"Haley-Bub. Wake up, honey." Lydia James woke her daughter from her slumber.

It was 7:30 in the morning. In an hour and a half they'd be on the way to the airport for a flight to their new lives.

"Is Nate here yet?" Haley asked immediately.

Lydia shook her head and Haley frowned.

* * *

Nathan awoke to an empty house; his parents were at work, leaving him all by himself. He awoke to a bright stream of sunlight that shone through his cracked blinds. He sat bolt right and glanced at the clock next to his bed that read 8:30. He let out a gasp of unwanted surprise and bolted out of his bedroom, down the stairs, and through the front door.

* * *

"Come on Haley, It's almost time to go." Lydia said sympathetically to the girl who was sitting on the curb awaiting the arrival of her best friend. 

"But Nathan's not here yet!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know, Haley, but we have to get going. It's 8:45."

"But he said he'd be here. He said he'd come say goodbye." Haley whispered, tears threatening to spill over her eyes.

"I know Haley, but maybe he.."

"HALEY!" Nathan shouted, peddling as fast as he could down the street.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed in joy.

Nathan leapt down and abandoned his bike on the ground and ran over to his best friend to give her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed once he caught his breath, "I woke up late." He explained with guilt in his eyes.

"I see that." Haley giggled and Nathan looked down to see he was still wearing his Superman pajamas. Needless to say, he blushed.

"Oh Nate, I'm gunna miss you so much!" Haley said crying into her best friend's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Hales. But I'll be your best friend, always and forever, right?" Nathan said hugging her back and wiping away her tears.

"Right." Haley whispered.

"Haley-Bub, It's time to go." Jimmy called gently.

Haley hugged Nathan one last time and mumbled a "bye."

"Bye, Hales." Nathan said into her hair, hugging her back.

He watched in silent horror as Haley climbed into the back of her family's station wagon.

Nathan picked up his bike and stood in the street while Jimmy reversed from the driveway and took off with Haley looking back at him, crying and waving.

Nathan stood in the street, with tears stinging his young eyes as his best friend drove out of their town and out of his life. He watched until they were a dot in the distance and peddled his bike home, knowing his life would never be the same again.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know you guys are probably wondering, yes i changed my pen name. Yes, i promise one day i will finish 9 Months: Project Baby. I'm kinda having writers block on that though soo wish me luck. Thanks for reading and remember to review! LOL! Oh and let me know if you think i should continue or not...**


	2. Time Warp

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I rewrote this chapter like 3,000 times before I got the one I liked. Sorry it's so short…it just seemed the perfect place to stop for the chapter lol.

**Emily**: Thanks, you really flattered me with your review…Sorry I made you cry though! Lol.

**Myrene**: The wait is finally over! Here you go!

**Lorilozz**: Thanks for your review. It made me smile!

**Bugbabe24**: Here you go. I finally decided to update!

**Missy**: Thank you!

**Vow**: Thanks! I really enjoy writing this for you guys!

**Ilvjameslafferty**: Yeah, it was sad but I thought it'd be cute to show how Nathan was feeling…thanks for the encouragement to continue!

**HaloAngel**: Thank you! I can't tell you how long it'll be but rest assured this is DEFFINENTLY a Naley!

**NaleyBabiixo**: Thanks for the compliment! Here you go!

**ONETREEHILLJUNKI**: Thanks for the review. I think that was my first all caps review. I was so excited. Thank you!

**NaleyisL.O.V.E.**: There you go! I finally updated! Thanks for the review!

**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06**: Thanks, I was hoping someone would say that!

**Othandoclover2011**: Thanks for the encouragement! It made me smile!

**WBblued34**: Thanks! I was hoping for a change lol!

**TeamFrank**: Yeah I thought the same thing about Haley. LOL. Yeah I'm still stuck with Jikki. I have to think that one over still lol.

**Thanks to all my original reviewers! Here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Time Warp**

The sun shone brightly through a crack in the window of a teenage girl's safe haven. It was a beautiful August morning and everyone was enjoying it in their own way, whether it be drinking a Cup O' Joe on their front porch swing or heading to the beach with a group of friends.

Yep, it was the perfect day and everyone was taking advantage of it. Everyone but sixteen-year-old Haley James, that is.

Yep, that's right, instead of laughing it up with her friends and soaking up the sun at the beach, Haley James had locked herself in her bedroom.

The teenage girl was curled up under her blankets on her bed reading her all time favorite book "Gone With the Wind" with music lightly coming from the stereo next to the bed.

Haley James wasn't your average teenage girl. She didn't really buy into the popularity drama. She never tried to "fit in" at school and frankly, she didn't care to.

Some would call Haley James a loner, but Haley didn't really mind it. She knew people, but she would never really consider any of them true friends. Actually, most of them only talked to her during their daily tutoring sessions.

Haley was quiet on most days, but that didn't make her a doormat. She was never afraid to stick up for herself and she was highly sarcastic.

Sometimes Haley came off as a bit of a bitch but she couldn't help it, and she'd be damned if she changed herself for anyone.

Haley liked who she was and she wasn't afraid to let anyone know it.

* * *

Haley sighed as she put down her favorite book, "Gone With the Wind". It was hard for her to concentrate on anything anymore, especially with the entire racket that was going on in the downstairs of her home.

Suddenly, Haley's bedroom door swung open to reveal her brother Eric standing in the doorway. He had come home the day before from New York where he worked at a law firm to help her family pack for the move her parents had ambushed her with two days before.

Her Dad had just been promoted to another job so they had to move again. This time it was back to Haley's hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. They were in the middle of packing up their belongings…again.

Eric smirked at Haley's alarmed face when he opened the door to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously at the sight of Haley curled up in her bed on a beautiful morning.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She sneered at her brother in annoyance.

"Ever not avoided a question?"

"I'm laying here admiring the sound of my life being packed away into cardboard boxes." Haley said with a sarcastic smile.

Eric rolled his eyes, "You're so dramatic."

"No, my life is dramatic. I'm just along for the ride." Haley grumbled.

"Oh stop PMSing and come help me pack." Eric said, grabbing a box and walking toward Haley's dresser drawers.

Haley giggled at his embarrassment when he pulled open her underwear drawer and saw bras and thongs. He quickly shut the drawer and with red cheeks, mumbled something about letting her pack the clothes.

* * *

Three hours later they were finally done packing up Haley's room.

"Thanks for the help, Eric." Haley leaned in, giving him a one armed hug.

"No problem, little sister." He said hugging her too.

"So, how's Amy?" Haley asked when she pulled away.

"Pretty good. She's headed into her third Trimester now." Eric beamed with pride. He had just turned twenty-seven and had been married to his wife, Amy, for three years now. They were now expecting their first child.

Haley smiled, "I'm happy for you, Eric." She said simply.

He mirrored her smile, "I'm happy for me too."

"Have you guys picked out any names yet?"

Eric's smile grew and he nodded.

"Well?" Haley asked impatiently, she hated suspense, and this suspense was killing her.

"For a boy it'll be Alex Michael James."

"And for a girl?" Eric grinned

"Jordan Ashley James." He stated.

"Those are wonderful names." Haley complimented

"I know." Eric agreed cockily.

"Oh, shut up." Haley laughed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your loneliness." Eric said lightly, with a smile to show Haley he was only playing.

"I am not lonely." Haley frowned.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Haley-bub." He said jokingly.

"I'm not lonely. And don't 'Haley-bub' me!" She said sharply.

"Whatever you say, Haley. Maybe this move will be good for you. Maybe it'll show you what you've spent all this time looking for."

"And what is that?" She asked harshly.

"You tell me." He got up and walked out of the room to leave her with her thoughts.

* * *

"What do you think?" Jimmy James asked his daughter as they passed the 'Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina' sign.

"That this move was a waste of time."

Jimmy sighed, "Haley-bub, just take a look around. This could be a great opportunity for you!"

"I've looked." She said harshly, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" The truth was that Haley didn't really remember Tree Hill. She had only been eight years old when they left. That was nearly nine years ago.

Jimmy pulled into the driveway of a very nice home.

Haley was flabbergasted, "This is it?" She sputtered.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad!" Jimmy chuckled at his daughter's shocked expression.

"How could we afford this?"

"The new promotion is giving me some extra money. We can afford these things now." Jimmy smiled at Haley.

Haley returned it and stepped out of the car to get a better look at the house.

It was beautiful. It was yellow with white shutters and stood at two stories tall.

The house had a huge front porch with flowerbeds surrounding it. The flowerbeds were filled with a variety of different colored tulips.

Haley's eyes lit up when she walked around to the back yard. They even had an in ground pool now! She was ecstatic.

Haley walked around the front of the house and stood by her car in awe as her Dad began unloading the car. She was shaken from her trance by obnoxious music coming from the Mustang that had just pulled into the driveway of the house next door.

Haley watched as a tall, dark-haired figured stepped out of the car, gym bag in hand.

He took notice of Haley and gave her a once over. He smirked as he nodded in approval and then winked at her.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She grabbed her bag of c.d's from inside the car and walked into her new home, leaving behind a very shocked and pissed off teenager. Nobody flipped off Nathan Scott and got away with it!

* * *


	3. Dream On

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews. Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you all don't hate me lol! But seriously, you guys are incredible! Keep it up. Okay, so I've decided to make this the long awaited chapter, the Naley reunion…I know it's kind of early on in the story but I've decided to arch it differently so time wise I guess it makes since lol! Thanks please review some more because you guys just make my day every time you do!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, do you think if I owned these characters I'd be writing this? Dude, I'd be spending all the loads of money they rake in every year, duh. Lol.**

* * *

Nathan Scott groaned loudly as he flopped backward onto his king sized bed. It had been a long day, starting with a six mile jog and ending with a very confused Nathan storming into his house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Nathan was a decently good looking guy. He was tall with dark brown hair and metallic blue eyes. He was what every teenage girl imaged their "Prince Charming" to look like.

Along with his handsome features came his overly confident attitude. Nathan Scott knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to let people know what it was. He went after what he wanted and let no one get in his way.

Nathan was king of the school and the varsity jocks. Usually he had girls falling to his feet, that's why he was so confused when his new neighbor blew him off like she did. He couldn't stop thinking about it so he decided to go pick up Lucas and Tim and go to the Rivercourt to play a game of basketball.

* * *

Haley smiled as she stepped outside her home an hour after she arrived in Tree Hill. She had insisted on unpacking but her parents insisted she refamiliarize herself with her hometown.

Lydia James offered her daughter her car keys but Haley declined, claiming that she needed to walk and to clear her head.

Haley let out a chuckle as she passed the old elementary school, remembering the days she spent there.

Everything in her life here seemed so distant to her now. Her memory was fuzzy about the place but she could still remember her best friend, her only friend, Nathan Scott.

She could still remember the times she had had with him and how simple their lives had be when they were together.

They'd tried to stay in contact with one another but it became increasingly hard as the weeks went on becoming a 'I'll call him tomorrow' thing.

By the time Haley had been in California for a year they'd stopped talking completely.

Neither of them had wanted it, but inevitably, it did.

Haley soon found herself walking toward the old abandoned path she and Nathan had spent their last day together at. She smiled at his memory, remembering how sweet he had been to her that day.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he pulled up to the Rivercourt with his older brother Lucas, and his best friend Tim Smith.

Nathan had found the old abandoned basketball court when he and his old friend spent their last day together. Sometimes he wondered what would've happened if Haley hadn't of moved away but he knew one thing for sure. He would've been 1,000 times happier than he was at that moment.

When he and Haley had been friends, everything in his life had been good. Yeah, his dad had still ridden him about basketball but not nearly as bad as he did now.

He really wished Haley had been around for the beginning of high school because when Freshman year rolled around and he found out his best friend Lucas Roe, was actually supposed to have the name Lucas Scott, and was his half-brother, he had never felt so alone in his life.

Nathan could remember that day vividly; the day he found out his father was actually someone else's "father", too, and the boy he was a father to was actually his best friend. Well, let's just say that day wasn't one of Nathan's most "glowing" moments.

"Dude, Earth to Nate Dawg. You gonna play or are you gonna sit there all day being a pansyass?"

"Tim, just say 'come on'."

Lucas and Nathan laughed at there friend before they stepped out of the car and walked across the street to their favorite place to hang out. Their laughter stopped though when they saw a figure standing in the middle of their basketball court.

Nathan's infamous smirk fell upon his face when he realized it was the new girl that was moving in next door.

"So, I've been wondering if they taught you that hand gesture in wherever the hell you came from or does it just come naturally?" Nathan called out to her back.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I actually learned it from your mom, I hear that she's pretty good at those kinds of things. I also heard that that's not the only thing she's good at." Haley turned on her heel to look at them with a fierce fire blazing in her pretty eyes. Despite her intentions though she let out a small triumphant smirk when the stranger's posse started snickering at him.

"Oh well I guess she taught you how to be a bitch, too." Nathan shot back lamely._ 'Damn, Scott, is that the only thing you've got?'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"No, THAT, my dear new friend, just comes naturally." Haley sneered, patting Nathan's arm lightly in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, feisty are we?" Tim interjected with, what he thought was, a sexy smile.

"Listen assface. I came out here to get away from people like you, who think you're all high and mighty because you can score your freaking touchdowns. You're just harassing me because you know I'm not interested in any of you. So if you're done, you can leave now." Haley said coldly.

Nathan was slightly taken aback by the force in her voice. Something about her seemed so familiar to him, like a creepy déjà vu feeling. Realization soon dawned on him though when he took a closer look at this girl's doe brown eyes.

He HAD met this girl before.

"Oh now now, Haley-bub, it seems to me like you've forgotten your manners."

"What you just call me?" Haley sputtered, her heart pounding in her chest. _'Who is this guy?'_

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't hear me, _buddy_." Nathan said his face breaking into a smile at the last word.

"Nathan? Oh my god!" She squealed jumping into his arms.

Nathan let out a joyful laugh as he twirled Haley around in a circle before setting her back on the ground.

"How are you?" Nathan asked with a million and one questions rolling around in his brain.

"I'm doing **great** now!" Haley exclaimed, "God buddy, It's been forever since I've seen the likes of you!" Haley shouted pulling him into a friendly embrace.

"It's been too long." He whispered softly into her hair. God did he miss her or what?

"Ahem." Nathan and Haley broke apart at the sound of Lucas clearing his throat.

Oh I'm sorry. It looks like Natey and I have both turned into total asshats and forgot our manners since we've been apart. I'm Haley." She finished, shaking both Tim and Lucas' hands.

"Nice to meet you, Haley. I'm Lucas and this is Dim."

Haley got a confused look on her face, "Dim?"

"Well his name is _really _Tim, but he's kind of _Dim_, if you know what I'm saying." Nathan whispered into Haley's ear as if they were playing an intense game of "Telephone".

Haley giggled.

"Dude, no secrets, I wanna know too." Tim whined loudly.

"Trust me, Tim, It's no secret." Lucas said, with a shake of his head.

"Alright we're gonna give you guys some time to catch up." Lucas said slowly.

"Thanks Luke." Nathan replied gratefully.

"Sure thing, _Natey_." Lucas teased at his brother.

"Go to hell." Nathan grumbled.

Lucas chuckled and turned to Tim, "Com on Dim. If you're good on the way home, I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

Haley and Nathan shared a rich laugh when Tim's eyes lit up and he bounded after Lucas like an excited puppy dog.

"God I really missed you, Hales." He whispered, pulling her into another embrace.

"Not more than I missed you, Natey."

"I can't believe you're really here." He tightened his grip on her frail body.

"Me either. This just feels like a dream." She mumbled into his chest.

"Let me tell you one thing, it's the best dream I'VE ever had."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	4. Old Time's Sake

**Disclaimer: So I wish I owned all these characters and amazing plot lines but, I don't so don't go suing me okay?**

**Authors Note: Oh man you guys. I feel terrible. I know I keep leaving you guys hanging but I've been so busy between going to school and being in training for swim season, I haven't been able to update. I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of one for like well over a month! Here you guys go…this one's for all you amazing reviewers! God bless you all!**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

**__**

Haley smiled widely at Nathan when they broke their embrace.

"This is too weird." Haley whispered to herself.

"What's too weird?"

"This," Haley said gesturing between the two of them, "I mean we don't see each other for years but now all of a sudden out of the blue, we run into each other twice in one day." Haley laughed at the insanity of the situation.

"Maybe it's fate." Nathan smirked.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just stalking. Gosh Nathan I know you were into me when we were kids but I never thought you'd stoop that low." Haley joked with a laugh.

Nathan just smirked, "Excuse me, but lets not forget who's the newbie in town." Nathan said with a wink.

"So anyways, you have a brother now? Since when?" Haley asked quickly trying to suppress the blush rising in her cheeks.

"Since my dad knocked up his mom after their senior year of high school then moved onto my mom, freshman year of college." Nathan sighed out, loudly.

"Oh, so neither of your parents saw fit to inform you that you had an older brother walking around? How noble of them!" Haley said sarcastically, feeling a pang of guilt when she looked at his eyes and saw how distant they were, like he was remembering the day he found out.

"I'd of been so upset" She added softly.

"Well yeah, you already have like 9 billion older siblings running around." Nathan joked, making light of his problems.

"So not the point. The point is that neither of them had the decency to tell you. That was such a cruddy thing to do." Haley sated, feeling sorry for the broken boy standing in front of her.

"Cruddy?" Nathan laughed at her.

Haley playfully smacked his shoulder, "Shut up!"

"Awe, Hales. You know I'm just kidding!"

Haley just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, trying to suppress the smile creeping upon her features, but failing miserably.

"Well, let's just say that I used a few words that were just a little more extreme than 'cruddy' when I found out." Nathan laughed, holding up his index finger and thumb to demonstrate 'a little'.

"I bet." Haley smiled shyly up at her old friend.

"So, what about you? Did you discover any long lost family members since you've been away?" Nathan joked, with a soft chuckle.

"Nope, unfortunately my life is way less exciting then yours." Haley replied sourly.

"Yeah, I wish my life wasn't exciting all the time." Nathan mumbled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Nathan." Haley said suddenly, "You know, for everything." She looked down in shame.

Nathan looked down at Haley, confusion showing clearly in his soft baby blues, "Why are you sorry?"

Haley sighed loudly, "I should have been there for you Nathan. I-I should have called more, I should have written. I should've never given up on our friendship! You were my best friend and I abandoned you, when you needed me the most and I am so sorry for that, I am." Haley sputtered out the words in a rush with a guilty expression etched on her face.

"Haley! Don't you **ever **think this is your fault! We drifted away okay, and I'm sorry for that too but it would've happened eventually, no matter how hard we tried to fight it. All that matters to me is that you're here with me now. I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Haley smiled, leaning on the tips of her toes to hug his neck, "So much." She whispered.

"Okay, now that we've established that you missed me so much that you had to move all the way back to Tree Hill to be close to me, what do you say we go grab some pizza and maybe catch a movie afterwards?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I missed you so much that I moved 3,000 miles away, just to be with **you**, of all _people_." She replied fanning her face in a very overdramatic way.

Nathan shrugged, "It could happen."

"Yeah, in your dreams maybe." Haley smiled

"You'd be lucky to be seen in the same place as me." He flashed her the infamous Scott smirk.

"Oh yes, so lucky that I may just faint with excitement." Haley laughed as she clutched her heart, putting her hand to her forehead and pretending to faint.

"Ha-Ha Hales, you should be a stand up comic." Nathan said, rolling his eyes in a playful manner.

"Naw, I'd rather sing."

Nathan burst out laughing at this, clutching his side with and gasping for air.

Haley looked on with a face of annoyance, "You know you can stop laughing anytime now."

"I'm sorry Hales. It's just that, you're kind of tone deaf."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"You just wait Nathan Scott. I'm going to be famous one day, maybe then you'll see."

"Okay maybe in your dreams!"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Race you to the car!" She belted out suddenly.

"What are we, eight?" Nathan laughed, remembering the days they'd spend together, and the last day they spent a this park.

"C'mon Nate, do it for old time's sake!" Haley pleaded with her famous puppy dog face.

"No, not the puppy dogface! That's not fair, Haley!" Nathan protested.

"Please Nathan? Please!" She begged, mercilessly.

"Fine! One, two, three, GO!"

And the two best friends took off like a shot, running to Nathan's black mustang like they'd ran several years earlier.

Haley jumped onto Nathan's back, tackling him just like she used to do when they were kids.

"Cheater!" Nathan accused.

"Oh grow up!" Haley laughed loudly.

"Look who's talking, _'Please Nathan! Please race me and kick my butt while you're at it!'_" He said mimicking her voice in the best girlie squeal he could manage.

"Nathan what're you doing?" Before Haley had even gotten her sentence, Nathan had her screaming on the ground in a fit of giggles at his sudden tickle attack.

"Nathan! Mercy, uncle, oh God get off me!" She shouted between giggles.

"Oh Haley, did we forget the magic word?" Nathan laughed in response.

"Please get your heavy butt off me!" She exclaimed.

Nathan chuckled and rolled off her petite frame.

"My goodness, when did you get so **_heavy?_**", Haley joked once she caught her breath.

"Are you calling me fat, James?"

"No! I'm calling you a heffer!" She joked loudly.

"We'll see who'd the heffer when we get some of Dave's Famous Pizza!"

"We're going to Dave's?" Haley squealed in her own excitement.

"Yep."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Haley jumped up, grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him up with her.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Haley moaned, and hour later.

"Yeah, I'd be too if I were your size and I packed away five whole pieces of pizza!"

"Hey, I was hungry mister. I hadn't eaten in a whole 24 hours." Haley grumbled defensively.

"Haley, I was just kidding with you! It's a good thing that you can eat that much and still look the way you do!" Nathan said, blushing quickly afterwards realizing that he had just said she looked good.

"I know." She smirked happily.

"Well, I hope you two lovebirds enjoyed your pizza. Here's your bill."

Haley and Nathan both blushed at the description of the two of them.

Before they could correct him the waiter walked away with a bright smile on his face.

"Here." Haley told him, sticking out her money filled hand.

"What? No way!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan! Let me pay for my share!" Haley said sternly.

"No way!" Nathan repeated firmly.

"C'mon Nathan, seriously, let me pay!" Haley exclaimed, suppressing a giggle.

"Not tonight, Haley Joie James."

"Nathan! I cannot believe you used that name in public!" Haley exclaimed, scanning her eyes across the restaurant to see if anyone could have heard.

"Oops?" Nathan faked his innocence.

" 'Oops' my ass, Nathan **Eli** Scott!" Haley sneered.

"Hales, that was a low blow." Nathan whined.

"I'm sorry but you busted out my middle name so tough luck!"

"Well you're not paying still so it doesn't matter!"

"Fine! I surrender."

"Good, you'd never have won anyways." Nathan said cockily.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She winked.

Finally they got up after they paid the bill and decide to see a movie.

"So what will it be, Mr. Scott." Haley joked as they stood in front on the Cineplex.

"Whatever your little heart desires, Ms. James." He replied in his smooth tone of voice, with his knee-weakening smirk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

**_"Okay…"_** Haley singsonged, smirking on the inside.

* * *

Nathan let out a sigh of relief 3 hours later as he and Haley exited the local movie theatre.

"Wasn't that such a great movie?" Haley asked, dreamily.

"Oh yes, just perfect." Nathan deadpanned in sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon Nate, watching the Titanic in the theatre is like one of the coolest things you can do on a Friday night!"

"I bet I could think of something better." Haley shot him a look and he added, "Miniature golf, of course!" Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm almost sure that isn't what you were going to say." She shook her head with a laugh.

"Hales, the movie is depressing! Everyone dies!"

"You watch those stupid horror movies where everyone dies, constantly!" Haley protested.

"Yeah but at least they die in interesting ways!"

"And having the 'Unsinkable Ship', sink, isn't interesting?" Haley debated.

"Not one bit."

"You hated it that much?"

"Every second of it."

"Oh, so I didn't see you gawking at Rose in the scene where Jack draws her picture?" Haley smirked.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Nathan said with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Haley winked at him.

The ride to Haley's house from the theatre was relatively quiet, except for the soft tune of Haley's voice as she hummed along with the radio, horribly off key.

"Well here we are." Nathan said, shutting off the engine and getting out to stand by his car since he and Haley lived right next door.

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, Natey. I've missed this so much."

"Same here, Haley –bub." Nathan smiled.

"Well goodnight!" Haley exclaimed.

Nathan watched in silent amusement as Haley bounced up the driveway and skipped through the front door.

She had so much energy and he loved it. If only he knew what the gods had in store for him that year.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. Here was chapter 4 of Saying Goodbye Isn't Easy, Saying Hello Is Harder. I hope you liked it. Leave some if you want! _**


	5. Sometimes You Need A Break

**A/N:** **Sorry you guys for the long wait.** I know that I always say that I'll update soon but life just always seems to be catching up with me. It seriously has been like exactly 2 months since I've updated and I really hope you guys didn't forget about me. Well I decided to throw another person in the mix of this story to stir some things up and I hope you like the interaction. You guys are so great for waiting for me and thank you for such a wonderful amount of feedback. You guys rock and I really hope you like this chapter.

**Thanks again. P.S. xsmile: A heffer is a cow that hasn't had a baby yet lol.

* * *

Sometimes You Need a Break**

* * *

Haley giggled and smiled to herself as she took the stairs to her bedroom two at a time. She couldn't believe the odds that she had ran into Nathan Scott, her best friend ever, her first day back in town. It was so strangely wonderful to see him again and she was finally able to genuinely smile for the first time in a long time.

Haley smiled brightly as she tucked herself under her bedspread that night, excited that her first day of school at Tree Hill High School started the next morning. She fell asleep, smiling contently to herself.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning in a rush of frustration. Her alarm clock went off a half hour late and neither of her parents held the courtesy to check and see if she was awake before they went to work that morning.

_'Great' she thought bitterly, 'I better get a move on.'_

Haley ran out of her house in a flash of multicolor due to her homemade poncho and ran smack dab into a hard, muscular chest, at her front door. She grunted in frustration. Haley had already missed the bus, which meant that she would have to sprint to her first day of school. Now, she had just had another obstacle in her way in the form of some hard-chested muscle man.

"Sorry, I was just coming over here to see if everything was okay. I saw a light on and figured I'd offer you a ride to school because you were probably running late."

Haley smiled up at his baby blue eyes that were so familiar, yet so different. She was grateful, none the less, for the offer.

"Actually, that would help me out a ton. Thank you. You're Nathan's brother right?"

"Yeah, my name is Lucas Scott." Lucas said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She shook it, continuing on with the conversation.

"Hey Lucas, my name is Haley James. I didn't know you lived with Nathan and his dad."

"Normally I don't but my mom talked me into it. She thought it would be good for me to get to know him." Lucas sighed at the thought. Truthfully, he hated Dan Scott more than anyone on the planet.

"Oh well that sounds good. At least she cares enough to wake you up in the morning." Haley said in a huff.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Nothing, never mind." Haley said, blushing.

"Well, shall we get a move on?" Lucas asked, offering his arm to her in an old gentleman gesture.

"We shall." Haley said, looping her arm through his with a giggle.

Once they made it to the school Haley was so nervous that she was literally shaking all over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked when he noticed her nerves. He put a soothing hand on her shoulder to calm her down but it did anything but that.

"I'm good, just a little nervous is all." Haley said meekly, still shaken up.

"Okay, well, who do you have first period?"

"I'm not sure." She unfolded a piece of paper and quietly studied it, "Oh, I have Mr. Stintson for psychology."

"Great, I do too."

Haley smiled at this, grateful that she knew at least one person in her class. She struggled slightly to slide the folded paper into her binder while managing her notebooks and messenger bag.

"Let me carry that." Lucas said sweetly, taking the notebooks and binders out of her hands.

"Thanks, Lucas." Haley was surprised at how sweet this Scott seemed to be.

"Not a problem."

Haley smiled to herself as she quietly came into Mr. Stintson's room and took a seat in a desk in the back next to Lucas. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

Haley groaned as she stepped out of the cafeteria line and stood looking for a place to sit. She was having a hard day. She found out just how shy she was when it came to making friends.

The only good thing about today was that she realized that she had 2 other classes with Lucas Scott and that had pleased her.

Haley's eyes scanned the room one more time for an empty seat before she sighed a defeated sigh and chose a seat on a picnic table in the outside courtyard.

* * *

Haley felt like a loser. Here it was, the first day of school and everyone was chatting with old friends and living it up and Haley was sitting outside by herself tentatively picking through the much that the school cafeteria called food.

"Is this bench taken?"

Haley smiled brightly up at Lucas, oh, he was her savior. She gestured for him to sit down.

"I love it out here. It's so peaceful." Lucas said after a moment or two of silence.

Haley looked around. Lucas was right. The courtyard was secluded by trees and held around five picnic tables to sit at. It was basically deserted area with all the students who left campus for lunch.

In fact Haley and Lucas were the only ones out there at the moment. It seemed everyone forgot it was there.

"I mostly come out here to read or think." Lucas said.

"Yeah, it really is nice."

"It sure is. So how is school so far? No cat fights already I hope." Lucas teased.

"No, none of those." Haley giggled, "School's going okay but I haven't seen Nate all day."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You basically have to take a number or make an appointment to see him the first day of school. He's surrounded by people all day long him being 'God of Tree Hill Athletes'."

"I didn't know he was that good."

"Oh yeah he is. He lets it get to his head though."

"What about you, do you play?"

"I do, but it isn't my life. Nathan breathes basketball. I'm just in it for the love of the game."

"Then what is your passion?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Haley crossed her heart with a nod, "Literature is definitely one. I'm an English literature freak."

"That's cool. At least you have something that you're passionate about. Most people don't have that."

"Hales!" A loud, **booming** voice interrupted them.

"Speaking of the devil." Lucas chuckled, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm out but hopefully I'll see you soon."

"No it's okay, stay Luke."

"I'd rather not. I'll catch you later though."

"Okay, bye." Haley called reluctantly to his retreating form.

"Hey!" Nathan said happily as he plopped down on the bench across from her.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much but I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"A little bit of here, a little bit of there, you know." Haley said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good."

"No, I'm great. I was just chatting with Lucas before you came." Haley smiled at the thought.

"Oh. What were you two talking about?" Nathan asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, he was just telling me how much he wanted to get in my pants." Haley shrugged.

"**WHAT**?" Nathan roared loudly.

"Nate, calm down, I'm kidding. We were just talking about stupid stuff, like the weather."

"Oh, I knew you were kidding." Nathan said with a blush.

"I'm sure you did."

"I did. Well do you want to go hang out tonight?"

"I'd love to Nate but I have a thousand and one forms to fill out because my transcripts didn't transfer. Lucky me." Haley said in dry humor.

"Okay but if you change your mind, call me." Nathan said taking the opportunity to snatch a French Fry from Haley's cafeteria tray.

"Yum, these are the only edible things on the menu all year here."

"You're telling me! I'm still trying to figure out what the heck this gook is!"

"I believe it's called 'Tomato Surprise'. You don't want to know what the surprise is."

Haley pushed her tray back in pure disgusted horror, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Can I have your fries?"

"Have at it. I think I'm going to be sick." Haley shivered in disgust.

Nathan chuckled, "Tomorrow, pack a lunch."

"Will do that." Haley smiled.

After a few minutes of silence the bell that signaled the end of the lunch hour went off and Haley and Nathan said their quick goodbyes and went off in opposite directions.

_'Off we go to hell.' Haley thought grimly as she walked back into the place everyone seemed to call 'school'._

* * *

Haley sighed in frustration later that evening. Her house had proved to be impossible to study in because of a certain neighbor's obnoxiously loud rap music.

Defeated, Haley grabbed her messenger bag off her desk that was full of school equipment and began to walk around outside.

Somehow, her mind and feet managed to drag the rest of her body to the Rivercourt.

_'Perfect.' Haley thought gleefully_.

She stopped walking and stood in surprise to see that the abandoned court already had a visitor with the name Lucas Scott.

"Sorry to interrupt." Haley spoke up quietly, "I was just looking for a place to work and my mind brought me here."

"That's okay by me Haley. I was just fooling around anyways." Lucas smiled.

"Oh, Okay." Haley said uncertainly, walking over to a picnic table to sit down and work.

"Need any help?" Lucas called to her.

"No, but come here a minute. I have something for you."

Lucas looked on in confusion as Haley dug through her messenger bag.

"Here. I found this while I was unpacking and I thought you might like it."

"Wow. Sherlock Holmes? This is great! Thank you, Haley!"

"No problem. My brother gave me that book one year for Christmas and I really liked it so I figured you might like it too."

"This is awesome." Lucas smiled like a kid in a candy store as he ran his eager hands over the cover of the book.

"You can sit with me if you want and read it."

Lucas nodded in appreciation and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"You know what? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Haley James."

Haley smiled to herself. Friendship with both Scott boys, oh heaven, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**_A/N: Well here you go. I hope you liked it. Leave a reveiw, even if you didn't. Thanks!_**


	6. The Shopping Nazi

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are great. I'm sorry again for the sucky update schedule. Anyways, here you are!**

* * *

Sometimes life catches you off guard. Sometimes life surprises you. At least this is what I think because life sure shocked the hell out of me.

I never expected much out of Tree Hill. I mean, sure, I had lived there once but I never expected this place to be as, what's the word I'm looking for, welcoming?

"I don't see why you're making me sit with you. I'm not a good people person and you're popular. You're like extremely popular and I'm nerdy old Haley. I really don't fit in with people like your friends and it makes me really uncomfortable that you are making…"

"Hales! Stop, okay? It's just Peyton and Brooke. I've been friends with them since like 7th grade. They're cool, I promise."

All the while Nathan and I were talking Lucas sat next to us with an uncomfortable expression on his face. I shot him a look of concern but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Nate, Luke." A brunette said cheerfully as she plopped onto a seat next to Nathan. A curly blonde accomplice took a seat next to her and it looked like, reluctantly, next to Lucas.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. This is my friends Peyton Sawyer." The brunette said with a bright smile.

I gave a little smile back and said, "Hi, I'm Haley James."

"So this is the Haley that's got Nathan talking non stop." Brooke said, winking at Nathan who groaned out loud.

"Don't listen to Brooke. She's probably too hung over to know what she's talking about." He said through gritted teeth with flaming cheeks.

"Hey! I would probably resent that if it wasn't true!" Brooke exclaimed and the table shared a rich laugh.

"So Haley, what brings you back to Tree Hill?" The blonde named Peyton asked.

"Actually, my dad got a promotion back here so a few weeks later and here I am."

"Wow. I bet you miss California though right?" Brooke asked sympathetically.

"No, not really. I didn't really like it there."

"Why not? All the beaches!" Peyton cried.

"Not to mention hot guys." Brooke added knowingly and Peyton nodded.

"Let's just say I'm more of a small town girl."

"California is overrated anyways." Lucas added politely.

There was a moment of silence that you could say was a bit awkward until Peyton decided to speak up.

"So anyways, Haley, there is this amazing party going on tonight down at the beach. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I'm not much of a party girl."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun and we can go shopping for the perfect outfit." Brooke said excitedly.

"Yeah, and there will be this killer DJ there. His name is Mouth. You'll love him, he doesn't play any of that crap they call 'hip hop'." Peyton added, directing a glare towards Nathan.

"Well, that should certainly sell me shouldn't it?" Haley laughed.

"Come on, Hales. I'm going and so is Lucas. It'll be a lot of fun." Nathan said seriously.

I looked at Lucas for a sign for what I should do but he looked at me with a smile and only said, "Don't look at me." What a jerk.

"Fine, I'll go but if it's lame I swear to god I'm leaving and hanging out with my two good friends Ben and Jerry."

"Yes! This is so exciting. We have to go shopping right away. Then Peyton, bring the makeup, I have the hair." The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and interrupted Brooke's rants. "Okay, Haley, meet us by Nathan's locker after school and we'll go from there. Bye!" She called out as she pulled Peyton from her seat excitedly and ran to their next hours.

Nathan put a hand on my shoulder and laughed into my ear, "Good luck."

I shot him the meanest look I could muster. He just laughed at me as usual and jogged off to his next class.

"Do you have any idea what you just got yourself into?" Lucas asked with a wide smirk.

I smacked his arm, "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Yeah, let's see if you say that later after you've dealt with the Shopping Nazi, Brooke." Luke laughed loudly and I joined in for a moment before punching him hard on the arm.

_

* * *

_

_Okay Haley, pull yourself together. Just tell her you feel uncomfortable. You'll be okay. She's not going to rip your hair out._** I told myself as I tried on a skimpy red halter top and way too short skirt**. _Yeah right. Remember the last time you tried. She almost DID pull your hair out._

"Uh, Brooke? I-um-I-uh-I don't think this fits." I said as I took another look at my ridiculous appearance in the mirror.

"What? Haley, you look fabulous." Brooke cried after snatching the curtain open.

"Yeah, if she was going to work on the corner, Brooke." Peyton offered.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I muttered under my breath.

"You two are impossible. You haven't liked a thing that I've offered since we started shopping two hours ago."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, but you're making Haley look like a tramp." Peyton laughed when I shot her a concerned glance.

"I am not. She looks cute. She looks stylish."

"She looks like a whore."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

I rolled my eyes and started changing into the new outfit while they had it out for about five minutes.

I looked in the mirror and was really surprised at what I saw. I actually looked good!

"Hey guys, what about this one?"

The two friends immediately stopped bickering and looked at me with satisfaction.

"This is going to drive Nathan nuts!" Brooke said with a squeal.

"Okay, why does that matter?" I asked closing the curtain again.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other disbelievingly before looking back at me.

"You know Haley. It's okay to like Nathan. I mean sure, he's a big catch for a new girl but he obviously has feelings for you too."

"WHAT? I don't have feelings for Nathan. I mean he's my friend but I don't like him or anything."

"Right. Keep believing that Hales." Peyton said with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey Nathan." Tim said happily. It was about an hour into the beach party and I still couldn't find Haley.

"Hey Tim. Have you seen Haley?"

"Hey Nathan, Dim." Brooke called out from behind me. When I turned I couldn't believe my eyes. Haley looked amazing. She had on a semi-low cut black halter dress that stopped just above the knee. Brooke had done her hair in loose curls that framed her face perfectly. Peyton had barely touched her face with makeup except for a light coat of lip gloss. She looked truly stunning.

"Hey Nathan. How do I look?"

"Well um-I-uh."

She laughed at my obvious discomfort.

"C'mon Haley. Let's go snoop out some guys." Brooke said dragging her and Peyton from my view.

"Dude, Haley's hot." Tim said lamely as they left.

What I couldn't understand is why I didn't disagree. What I couldn't understand is why I wanted to kick Tim's butt for what he had just said about Haley. _My Haley._

* * *

**_Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will probably include more about the party. Well leave a comment if ya want to._**


	7. There's Music in the Air

**Author's Note: Since I've been neglecting you all so much I decided to treat you all to another chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy! P.s. read the lyrics please, it really sets off the story so much more. Also, I'd listen to Brad Paisley She's Everything while I read this because it makes it more romantic. Thanks all! Lyrics are in **_italics. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the song She's Everything.**

* * *

I closed my eyes and smiled happily. Who would've thought things could go like this? A day that began so normally for me was actually turning out to be quite surreal. 

I will admit I've never been much of a social butterfly but nothing could possibly top this beach party.

It was a beautiful night. I know Peyton and Brooke don't understand why I wanted to sit by myself near the water not have a drink with them and party but I just can't pass up being near the water.

Ever since I've been a little kid, I've always loved the water. It seems like no matter how bad life got, it was always the water that saved me.

A breeze kicked up and I let blow through my hair and tickle my face. I sighed as I stared out at the water once again. It was especially wonderful tonight. Its dark body and unfaltering strength just made you that much more certain that it contained the secrets of the universe.

"Is this beach taken?"

"Never." I smiled happily at my dark haired companion.

Nathan smiled and sat down next to me. "It's peaceful isn't it?" He said after a few minutes of silence. He was gazing out at the ocean with a far off look in his eyes. I nodded and he continued, "Do you remember what happened here?" Nathan asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

I nodded with a smile. "You came over to me the day we met and asked to be my best friend. I told you only if you'd help me finish my sand castle, which in your excitement you toppled over." I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, that did happen but I was talking about something else." Nathan looked at me with a smirk and I felt I would die of embarrassment.

"Nathan! You promised you wouldn't bring that up to me again!" I cried.

"Bring what up?" He looked at me with false innocence.

"What you were bringing up!" I shrieked, "Oh god, it's so embarrassing!" I moaned trying to hide my flushed face.

"Oh Haley, there's nothing embarrassing about it." Nathan reassured.

"Yes there is! The whole thing was mortifying!"

"No there isn't. You were moving to California and you didn't want another boy to beat me to it."

"I practically begged my best friend to be the first boy I ever kissed!" I blurted out.

"Oh trust me Hales, you didn't have to beg. I was convinced from the beginning." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"I always knew you had a thing for me." I teased good-naturedly.

Nathan looked shocked, "What? No, you're forgetting who kissed who here!"

"I don't think so. I think that you wanted me to kiss you as much as I wanted you to kiss me." I reasoned playfully.

"Really?" Nathan said with a smirk, "Well we'll just see about that." He said matter-of-factly as he stood up.

"What are you talking about?" I could hardly get out my sentence before Nathan scooped me up in his arms and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nathan!" I shrieked in surprise. I saw where he was marching toward and began to panic.

"Oh, Nathan, no! Please no, I'm in a new dress!"

"Say it!"

"Say what?"

"That you wanted to kiss me."

"No way!"

"Do it or else." By that time he was nearly knee deep in the ocean.

"Okay, okay, I wanted to kiss you."

"Now say that I'm hot."

"No way, Nathan Scott!" I said beginning to kick and wiggle.

"Okay…" He said lowering me toward the water.

"Oh my god! Okay! Nathan Scott you are hot. I've never had a hotter best friend. There, are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He smirked. By now he had me scooped in his arms bridal style.

"Great at least you're happy. Now, will you please get me to dry land?" I asked in the best puppy dog pout I could manage.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked and began walking me up toward the shore.

"Thanks." I said as he set me down on the soft sand.

You could hear the music from the party even though we were out of sight.

I smiled when Brad Paisley's "She's Everything" began to float out to us over the waves crashing upon the shore.

"I love this song." I smile humming along with the melody.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Nathan asked, offering me his hand.

"Sure." I nodded and we began to dance right there with the waves hitting out bare feet.

_**She's a yellow pair of running shoes**_

_**A holey pair of jeans**_

_**She looks great in cheap sunglasses**_

_**She looks great in anything**_

"I didn't get to tell you earlier but you look really great tonight." Nathan said softly.

I smiled, "Thanks."

_**She's I want a piece of chocolate**_

_**Take me to a movie**_

_**She's I can't find a thing to wear**_

_**Now and then she's moody**_

"Just so you know", I said with a smile, "You look really great tonight too."

_**She's a Saturn with a sunroof**_

_**With her blown hair a-blowing**_

_**She's a soft place to land**_

_**And a good feeling knowing**_

"I know I keep saying this but I'm glad you're back Hales."

"I'm glad to be back, Nathan. I'm glad to be back." I whispered laying my head down on his shoulder.

_**She's a warm conversation**_

_**That I wouldn't miss for nothing**_

_**She's a fighter when she's mad**_

_**And she's a lover when she's loving**_

I sighed as Nathan wrapped his arms closer around me when a breeze picked up. I closed my eyes and hummed along to my favorite song.

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_

_**And everything I need**_

_**I talk about her I go on and on and on**_

**'_Cause she's everything to me_**

"So, Brooke claims I've got you talking nonstop." I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Brooke's got a big mouth." He said, smiling down at me. I smirked and nodded, "Right."

_**She's a Saturday out on the town**_

_**And a church girl on Sunday**_

_**She's a cross around her neck**_

_**And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday**_

I laughed happily as Nathan spun me around like an old gentleman would. I smiled as we began to sway rhythmically to the music again.

_**She's a bubble bath and candles**_

_**Baby come and kiss me**_

_**She's a one glass of wine**_

_**And she's feeling kind of tipsy.**_

"So why were you down here all by yourself earlier? Why not party with the rest of them?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"Let's just say that I'm a lightweight. I can't hold my liquor." Nathan let out a chuckle at this.

_**She's the giver I wish I could be**_

_**And the stealer of the covers**_

_**She's a picture in my wallet**_

_**Of my unborn children's mother**_

"You know I found this picture of us the other day. It was the day we met and we were covered head to toe in sand. Remind me to show it to you later." Nathan said when the song jogged his memory.

"You bet I will." I said honestly.

_**She's the hand that I'm holding**_

_**When I'm on my knees and praying**_

_**She's the answer to my prayer**_

"And she's the song that I'm playing." Nathan sang out.

"You know the song?" I asked surprised.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone. I've got a reputation." He joked.

I laughed, "Your secret is safe with me."

_**And she's everything I ever wanted**_

_**And everything I need**_

_**I talk about her, I go on and on and on**_

**'_Cause she's everything to me_**

"He has a beautiful voice." I whispered quietly.

"He's okay. I could beat him in American Idol though." We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

_**She's the voice I love to hear**_

_**Someday when I'm ninety**_

_**She's that wooden rocking chair**_

_**I want rocking right beside me**_

I sighed again as a wave tickled my ankle.

"I love it out here. It's so beautiful."

"It sure is." Nathan replied and the way he was looking at me made me blush.

_**Everyday that passes**_

_**I only love her more**_

_**Yeah, she's the one**_

_**That I'd lay down my own life for**_

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing the rest? You have a beautiful voice."

"Only for you." With that he began to sing the ending verse.

**"_And she's everything I ever wanted_**

_**And everything I need**_

_**She's everything to me**_

_**Yeah, she's everything to me**_

_**Everything I ever wanted**_

_**And everything I need**_

_**She's everything to me…"**_

I smiled as he finished the song.

"You're a great dancer." I complimented.

"It takes two you know?" He winked at me.

"Well thanks for the dance but it's getting late. I should go."

"Hey, Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I drive you home? I mean I live next door."

"You're going to leave the party?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah. I have more fun with you anyway."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

The drive home was pretty quiet. 

"Well goodnight." I said reaching for the door handle when Nathan parked his car in his driveway.

"Hey, Hales?"

I turned to look at him.

He leaned in and I could smell his scent. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"Goodnight." He said.

I nodded and got out of the car. As I walked up the drive and through my front door only one thought crossed my mind.

'_Boy am I done for.'_

* * *

_Thanks for all the support guys! Please Review! You guys are awesome!_


	8. My Friends Ben and Jerry

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. Oh man are you guys in for a treat! I had a blast writing this chapter. Finally the drama comes! I'm sorry I love fluff, but I can only handle some much! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

I smiled warmly as I closed my front door. I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and closed the door behind me after I entered my room. I opened the door to my closet and picked out a yellow tank and a pair of pink pajama pants. I pulled my hair into a messy bun before grabbing my journal and my favorite pen and opening the sliding glass door that led to my balcony.

I smiled as I saw the light in Nathan's room on, remembering the night we just had. I blushed slightly when I realized the curtains weren't drawn and he had slipped his shirt over his broad shoulders.

I quickly adverted my eyes but in a matter of moments they were back on him again. I couldn't believe how different his body was than I had remembered. His muscles had always been toned, even as a little kid but now they were beyond that. It was like someone had sculpted this godly body.

I began to blush even more when I found myself staring. I again looked down but this time I tried to write but quickly gave up on that when I heard Nathan speak.

"See something you like?" I heard his familiar voice call from his matching balcony. I looked up at him to see a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently.

"Oh I think you do."

"Really?" I said raising and eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, really. I told you earlier tonight, Hales. You have always wanted me." He said, smirk never abandoning his features.

"Right. In your dreams Nathan Scott."

"You bet your ass you are." He winked and I felt my cheeks flame up again.

"Goodnight Nathan." I singsonged.

"Same to you. Sweet dreams, buddy."

"We'll see." I smiled and closed the door to my balcony. I shut off my light and climbed into bed rather quickly. Tonight had been fun. It was good to have a friend again. My face flushed again as thoughts of Nathan shirtless entered my mind.

**BEEEEEP**

"Shoot!" I muttered while slamming my hand down on my alarm. I had totally spaced that I had made plans with Lucas this morning to study for our upcoming English exam.

"Hey Luke! I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'll be right over. Okay, bye." I said trying to put my clothes on and hold my cell at the same time.

I was out of my house and next door in a matter of five minutes. I rang the doorbell still feeling completely embarrassed that I spaced out.

"Hey Haley. Come on in." Luke smiled.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit!" I exclaimed as I entered the house.

"Yeah, we're not that exciting." He joked, "Do you have your book?"

I smacked my hand to my head and cursed under my breath. "I totally forgot that part." I giggled nervously, "Let me just run next door." I said turning toward the front door again.

"You can just share my book with me. Anyways I'm starving, do you want some breakfast?" He said heading toward the kitchen.

"That'd be great." I smiled appreciatively.

"Okay then. You know, you should feel special." Lucas said as we made our way through the house.

"And why is that?"

"I've never cooked for anyone before."

"Well then, should I feel special or terrified?" I teased lightly.

Lucas threw his head back with a rich laugh, "Probably both." He chuckled again, "You're one of a kind Haley James."

I giggled, "You know, I'm excited. I've never watched a man cook before." I smiled as I sat on the island in the kitchen.

"Well I'm really not that great. Nathan is the one who can whip up a feast in a matter of like five minutes." He said modestly.

"Really? Where is he now anyways?" I asked. I really hadn't thought of him in my haste to get over there.

"I have no idea. He's probably at the Rivercourt or on a run or something." Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow, have you guys always been this close?" I teased him.

He laughed with me before turning serious. "You know, Nathan's my best friend and he has been for a long time but it feels like he doesn't want that since he's found out that we're brothers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe he's mad that he was always pressured into basketball and tormented by Dan. I think he's upset that I didn't have to grow up with that monster like he did." He confessed sadly.

"Well in my opinion that is selfish. He should be happy that at least one of you escaped the devil." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem. Now hurry up with those eggs! I'm starving!" I grinned rubbing my stomach.

"Well see, there's a _teensy _problem I left out."

"What's that?" I giggled.

"I can't crack an egg." He said sheepishly.

"What? How do you not know how to crack an egg?" I gasped in mock shock.

"Well my mom loves to cook and she always made me breakfast so I never really learned. Last time I tried, the hard part got smashed in with the omelet."

I tried hard to keep a straight face but burst into giggles when I saw the look of shame on my new friend's face. He began to laugh too, with a hint of a blush.

I laughed again and got up from where I was sitting to join him by the stove. I picked up an egg. "Well Luke, let me teach you. This is the fun way. Are you ready?" I asked like a school teacher. He nodded his head eagerly.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I asked seriously.

"Haley, just crack the damned thing already." He laughed.

"Okayy…" I singsonged.

"Haley what are you do…" He was cut off by a loud splat and yolk running down his hair and onto his face.

"Oops?" I laughed hysterically at the look on his face.

Lucas quickly recovered though and was on the offense. He picked up an egg and before I could run he had it crushed in my hair.

"Oh, it is so on!" I yelled, diving for the flour bowl and throwing flour onto his face.

"You better run!" He cried, grabbing hold of that hose thing that's connected to the sink and spraying it all over the kitchen and myself.

I screeched in surprise and grabbed more egg ammo before diving behind the island.

I peeked my head around the counter when I heard the water turn off. I couldn't see Luke anywhere.

"Luke?" I called out. "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" I heard from behind me and was met with a white liquid on the face when I turned around.

"Milk? Oh you so broke out the big guns on that one!"

"Oh I so did." He mocked and I ran after him around the island. Suddenly he stopped running and I ran into his chest. He closed his arms around me to trap me.

"Oh no. Stop-ha ha- I can't-ha-breathe!" I cried out between giggles as Lucas tickled my sides and my ammo fell to the floor with a big splat. He stopped then but didn't move his hands from my hips.

In that moment I realized how blue Lucas Scott's eyes were. They weren't blue like Nathan's but more gray like a cloudy sky.

Lucas gulped nervously, "Haley?"

"Yeah?" I nodded in his arms.

"I think I'm going to kiss you."

"Yeah." I nodded.

He leaned down and our lips met in one of the softest and sweetest kisses I had ever received.

* * *

"Oh sorry Luke, I didn't know you had a friend over." Lucas and I sprang apart guiltily at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Haley?" His voice questioned accusingly.

"Nate, man, I can explain. We were going to study then we got really hungry so I said I'd make…"

"Shut up Luke. Nathan snapped. I could feel his eyes boring into my head even as I stared at the floor and chewed on my lip nervously.

"I can't believe this." He muttered before he turned to storm out of the house.

This broke me form my trance and I called out to stop him, "Nathan, wait!"

"What Haley?" He questioned, turning back around to face us.

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

Nathan whipped his head around and his blue eyes lit up with fire. "Why am I upset? I'm upset because I just found my best friend making out with my **brother**!" He roared.

"Nate, it's not what you think. This hasn't been going on, okay?" I cried out to him.

"Yeah Haley, bravo! That makes it all better now!" He spat sarcastically.

"Nathan look, I kissed Haley, okay? Don't be mad at her. This one's all on me."

"I thought I told you to shut up, big _brother_." Nathan snapped.

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's not like you or I are dating." I snapped, growing angry with Nathan.

"Are you screwing him, Haley?" He shot out viciously.

"I cannot believe you even have to ask me that!" I said, eyes welling with tears.

"I can't believe I do either." He said and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Haley…"

"Just leave me alone. Okay Lucas?" I said and headed out the door and to my house with tears running down my cheeks. That last one had hurt really badly. 'Oh god, where's Ben and Jerry when I need them?' I thought sadly to myself.

* * *

**A.N: Well did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know what you think please!**


	9. Such a Beautiful Morning

**A.N: Hey guys, long time, no write I know I know. Well I decided to be nice since I'm finally out of school and give you a double update. The next chapter should be up tonight as well.**

**For those of you worried about the Laleyness, have faith. I know what I'm doing. ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Such a Beautiful Morning**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining and the sounds of singing birds filled the room completely. I woke up with puffy eyes that weren't so beautiful because of the slumber I had just awoke from and the tears that I had shed the night before.

Yawning, I get out of bed to get ready for the day that lay ahead of me. God, it was such a stupid reason to cry but I couldn't help it. The things that were said the night before had hurt me bad. How dare Nathan ask me about my relationship with Lucas? Like he has any business snooping around that area of my personal life!

Who am I kidding? He caught me kissing his brother and I'm supposed to be his best friend. But still, that doesn't give him the right to ask me such rude and personal questions.

I guess I wasn't as bothered by the question he asked but more of how he asked it. The entire time he was harassing me he had looked down at me like I was the scum of the Earth. Like my sex life is any of his business anyways, not that it has an existence or anything. But if it did, it so wouldn't be Nathan's business.

I continued to mumble to myself and emitted a grumble and groan here and there as I went about putting my bikini on and reaching for my tanning oil.

I bounded down the stairs and out the backdoor in a flash. It was perfect weather for one more late summer swim so I dropped my stuff off by one of the lounge chairs and dove into the deep end of the pool.

I was very pleased to discover that the water was cool and refreshing compared to the air around me. I smiled as I smoothed the hair from my face. Man this was the life, nobody was there to disturb me or ask too many questions. It was just me, the occasional breeze and the sound or my breathing as I swam some laps.

"Cozy?"

I opened my eyes in surprise and cursed out loud when I saw who was staring at me from the concrete.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"You weren't answering my calls so I came here to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and climbed out before grabbing my towel to wrap around myself.

"Well here I am so talk."

"Okay, so about yesterday, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew you were Nathan's best friend and come on, look at you. I should have figured that he would have feelings for you."

"It's not like that. Nathan and I are just friends." I interrupted tersely.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas dismissed easily, "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize. Hopefully nothing will be weird between us. You're a great girl and I think we could be good friends."

"Lucas, stop apologizing. It's not like I tried to stop you. It was one kiss, not a big deal."

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that are you?"

"No."

"You're not mad."

"Yes, but not at you."

"At Nathan then?"

"Yes, he freaked out over nothing."

"Just let him calm down a little bit. I think he just doesn't want to think that you're a woman now. He probably feels like he's got to protect you still."

"If he wanted to protect me, he wouldn't have implied that I'm a whore. I mean, I'm sorry Lucas, but I barely know you. For him to think I would sleep with you after hardly knowing you at all really hurts me."

"I'm sure it does. Maybe he was afraid that you were moving on. Maybe he was scared that you'd date someone else."

"Why would that scare him?"

Lucas looked at me skeptically for a second before replying, "I think you know why and if you don't you will soon enough." He smiled and began to walk away again. He turned back and grinned.

"Hey Haley!" He called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, you're a great kisser." He smirked. I felt my cheeks flame up and he must've noticed too because he let out a chuckle before turning to leave again.

"Hey Lucas?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't so bad yourself." I winked and he put on a boyish grin before leaving for good. I smiled to myself before diving back into the cool water to finish my laps.

* * *

I finally climbed out of the pool two hours later, thoroughly exhausted. It had always been my favorite thing to swim, even when I was just a little girl. I actually met my best friend at the beach.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking of Nathan again before grabbing my things and heading inside.

I walked quietly up the stairs to my bedroom to avoid my still sleeping parents. They had always taken Sunday as a day to lie around and be lazy. They hardly ever woke before noon on this particular day of the week so I was extra cautious not to wake them. Besides, it was way too early n the morning to deal with that insane duo.

I opened my door and shut it quietly behind me, careful not to let the hinges squeak.

"Hales."

I jumped so high that I seriously thought I may have gone through the ceiling.

"Jesus Nathan, what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Now there's the Nathan Scott I know. The one that has to have everything done his way. That's nice that you want to talk Nate but right now, you're the last person I want to talk to!"

"Haley, look."

"No, you look!" I hissed, "You had absolutely no right to talk to me the way you did last night, like I was some kind of cheap whore because you saw me kiss a guy. I'm not the little girl you knew anymore, okay? So I'll kiss any guy I damn well please."

"But Lucas, Haley?"

"Lucas is a sweet guy Nathan and I genuinely like him. We get along and we have a lot in common."

"You don't even know him!" He spat out angrily.

"Yeah, and like you do? You never even make time to get to know him! I want to meet people here, okay? I can't help it if the guy I may be interested in is your brother!"

"Out of all the guys you could prance around with it had to be him, didn't it?"

"What is the big deal? I kissed someone, so what?"

Nathan hesitated before answering, "It's a big deal because I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No, you know what I think? I think that you just don't want Lucas to be happy. Well guess what Nathan? I like him a lot and I might even want to spend more time getting to know him."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious. He's a great guy and I'm definitely interested."

"I can't believe this."

"What I can't believe is how unsupportive my best friend is!"

"Fine Haley, do what you want. I'm out of here. I'll talk to you soon." He growled, turning for my door.

"Don't hold your breath." I spit out coldly.

* * *

Monday came and went quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time already. I smiled to myself and quickly gathered the courage I knew I would need for the upcoming moments.

I finally spotted Lucas on the courtyard and quickly fixed myself up before walking over to him.

He saw me coming and made room for me to sit down next to him.

"Hey, Haley. What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Not much, just looking over some plays for tonight's game."

"You guy's are playing tonight?"

"Yeah, the other team doesn't stand a chance though. Between my good looks and Nathan's talent, even the cheerleaders are screwed."

I pushed him playfully and shook my head with a smile.

"You're unbelievable."

"So I hear." He smiled again.

Realizing that this was my shot, I suddenly got nervous. I saw Nathan looking at us curiously from across the courtyard and I suddenly gained some courage.

"So, do you have plans tonight after the game?" I asked as casually as I could with my nerves.

Luke didn't even blink, "Yeah, it's tradition that after winning a game I go play some ball with the guys from the Rivercourt."

"Oh." I said blushing, "Sounds like fun."

Lucas looked at me curiously for a minute before it clicked, "Oh my god, Haley were you just…"

"Don't say it Luke! I'm already embarrassed enough."

"Haley, were you trying to ask me out."

I put my face in my hands and nodded my head, "Don't laugh." I mumbled.

He laughed anyways, "Haley, I'd love to go out with you. Do you want to come to the Rivercourt tonight and then we can do something tomorrow?"

"How are you so calm about this? I mean I've been so hot and cold with you and you're like ready and willing to handle it."

"I guess I just knew you'd come around. The ladies just seem like they can't resist me for too long." He smirked.

"My gosh you're cocky today!" I laughed.

"No, just confident. So how about it?"

"Sounds good, but don't think for a second that you're going to get me to play."

"Oh, I have my ways, Haley. By the end of the night you'll be playing like Michael Jordan."

I laughed at that and he smiled.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you on our date tonight." He got up to leave and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for giving me a shot." He whispered n my ear before he left.

I smiled brightly at this and touched my face where his lips had just been. I looked over at Nathan to find he was staring not at me but at Lucas with a scowl on his face.

I had a feeling that this was about to get ugly.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

A.N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, i just felt it didn't mesh well with the last so it became it's own short chap. Okay, hope you enjoy. Review please.

* * *

**Trouble in Paradise**

Everything Lucas had predicted about the game was true. The Pirates got squashed by the Tree Hill Ravens. As Lucas predicted, he looked very handsome while he was playing. Maybe even sexy.

Just as he predicted, Nathan also played an amazing game. He kept looking at me and then at Lucas. He kept shaking his head like he does when he's annoyed and I just rolled my eyes. I love Nathan but sometimes he acts like he's two.

In the final 30 seconds of the game I began making my way to the sidelines to congratulate my friend. It was obvious that the Ravens had won again. The buzzer sounded and I waited patiently as Lucas made his way over to me.

"You were great!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

He smiled down at me and laughed, "Oh yes. That was the hardest game I've ever played!" He joked sarcastically.

At that moment Nathan walked by, "Could've fooled me." He muttered under his breath.

Lucas rolled his eyes and ignored him, "Let me go shower and then we can go."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." I watched his retreating back before I bolted after Nathan.

"Lay off Lucas, okay? I asked him out, not the other way around."

"I still can't believe you're going to go out with him but I accept it. Just look out for yourself, Haley. I don't want to see you get yourself hurt. Look, Hales, you're my best friend. I don't want to let anything or anyone come between us. You mean more to me than that. I'm sorry for what I said."

I sighed and looked into his pleading eyes before replying, "Okay, you're forgiven. I'm not going to stop seeing Luke though. I really like him."

"Okay. I'm not going to tell you what to do Haley. You're a big girl now. Next time you decide to kiss him though, make sure I'm not around. You guys make me gag." He joked.

I smacked him playfully before hugging him tightly.

"Be careful, okay?" He said seriously.

"I will, I promise." I stuck my pinky out and he latched onto it with his own.

"Well, I'm going to go wait for Lucas by his car. See you later?"

"For sure." He smiled with a nod.

* * *

My time at the Rivercourt was great. Lucas introduced me to all his friends and they all seemed really friendly. I had a blast watching the boys play ball and listening to Mouth's, Luke's cute and quirky friend, commentary. The night went on quickly and before I knew it Lucas and I were walking to my front steps.

"I had fun tonight." I said quietly.

"You sound surprised." Lucas laughed.

"No, it's not that. It's just I didn't know that basketball could be that fun."

"Yeah, I love it."

"I can tell. You looked great tonight."

"So did you." He smiled and leaned down toward me. My heart skipped a couple beats before I raised my lips to his and they met in a sweet kiss.

I was the first to pull away and I smiled at Lucas, "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Haley James."

With that Lucas walked away, leaving me wrestling with the idea that his kiss wasn't what I had hoped it would be.

* * *

**Sorry again that it's so short. I'm finally done with school so hopefully i can update more often now!**


	11. Wake Me Up Inside

**Hey all! It's me again! I'm back with another update. I have a feeling some of you may like it ; Sorry about the lack of updates. You know me, it takes me like months at a time to get these things written. Anywho i hope you like the chappie. Leave a review please. Oh another thing, this chapter involves some language. Sorry, had to do it . You've been warned.**

* * *

**Wake Me Up Inside**

I got up early on Saturday morning to get ready for the day. Lucas and I had gone out again the night before for the third time this week. As of yesterday we have officially been dating for three weeks.

Things have definitely improved since our first date. For example, Nathan has backed off and accepted that I'm dating his brother. Just the other day for instance, Nathan sat with Lucas and I during our lunch period. They talked about basketball the whole time which pretty much confused the hell out of me. Oh well, it was an improvement.

Another thing that has improved is Lucas' kisses. I know I said the kiss at the end of our first date sucked but I'm thinking it was because we were both so nervous. Something happened and I can definitely say that I enjoy them now.

Anyways, back to why I'm up so early on a Saturday morning. Today Lucas and I agreed that we were going to hang out with our friends. He mentioned something about hanging out with his basketball buddies and their girlfriends. I know that this was just Lucas' way of telling me he was hanging out with a bunch of cheerleaders though. Those filthy skanks better keep their paws away from my boyfriend.

Sorry, I'm rambling again. I guess I feel like I've been neglecting Nathan a little bit since I've started dating Lucas. We haven't really been able to keep in touch and I really miss him. So, I called him last night and demanded that we hung out today.

I climbed out of my bed slowly and shuffled my feet to hop into the shower. I was out a half hour later and fully dressed too. I walked to my bedroom with a towel on my head humming lightly.

"That's a nice look for you, Hales." Nathan said with his trademark smirk firmly planted on his face as he lay on my bed.

"Haha. You had your laugh. Now, what are you doing here this early?"

"No, you missy are late, as to be expected."

I glanced at the alarm clock on my night stand and sure enough he was right. I Haley James was late, as always.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"I always do." He said with a wink.

"Well give me a minute and I'll be done, I promise."

"Why don't you just go like that? The camera loves it." He chuckled, whipping out his camera phone and snapping a picture.

"Nathan Scott! You delete that picture right now!" I exclaimed, horrified at my current appearance. I quickly snatched the towel off my head and threw it at him.

"Or what?" He challenged, catching it easily.

"Or I'll chop both your balls off and feed them to you!" I threatened, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh c'mon, Hales. Is that the best you've got?" Nathan mocked me.

"No, I could always give Lucas a call and tell him that I can hang out today after all." I said nonchalantly, knowing he'd cave.

"Oh, that was such a low blow." Nathan grumbled playfully, handing me the cell phone so that I could delete the incriminating photo.

"Don't hate the player, Nate." I giggled.

"You just get ready. We have a lot to do today." He pouted.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Like I would tell you after how mean you were to me. Besides it's a surprise. Now go!" He said, shoving me toward the door.

"Alright, I'm going!" I said, holding my hands up in fake surrender.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I came out with my hair loosely curled and falling around my shoulders. I walked into my bedroom to see Nathan staring at my makeup with a very confused look on his face.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"What the hell is this crap?"

"It's called makeup." I answered trying not to laugh.

"Does it really take all of this to make you look good?" He asked pointing a finger at my face.

I playfully slapped him and rolled my eyes.

"No," He chuckled, "It's just that you look fine without it. Why do you cake all this crap on?"

"Because I like it." I said, snatching away my mascara from him. "Now, shoo. I have to 'cake this crap on.'"

He chuckled lightly, "Okay but hurry it up! I want to get going."

"Oh stop rushing me you big baby! It'll take me like five minutes!"

"Five minutes in Haley Land maybe. Out here in the real world it'll take like five years!" He mumbled under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear.

"I heard that, jerk." I grumbled loudly.

* * *

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Nathan and I finally made it out to his car. We drove for about five minutes in a comfortable silence before I had to know where we were going.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what we're doing today!"

"Haley!" Nathan groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's a surprise?"

"You know how much I hate surprises. I want to know where we're going!"

"Not going to happen." He stated firmly, "This one is going to stay a surprise!"

"Okay, fine." I pouted slightly, hoping he'd cave.

"Suck in that bottom lip, James. Pouting isn't going to make me cave." He laughed.

"Fine! I'll just sit here and sing along to the radio, horribly off key I might add."

"Don't worry about that. We're here."

"Already?" I asked, excited.

"Yeah, your house isn't too far from here."

I looked around quietly. We were parked in front of a miniature golf course complete with go-karts and arcade games. "Oh my gosh." I exclaimed in excitement, "I haven't played miniature golf in years!"

"Me neither so I thought it'd be fun to kick your ass." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Bring it on." I smirked back before bolting off towards the front desk.

"Get back here!" Nathan yelled, chasing after me.

"No way!" I yelled back running even faster.

Of course two seconds later Nathan was right on my heels. I screeched gleefully out loud when he grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. Typical Nathan.

"Nathan, oh my god, put me down!" I screamed as he twirled me around over and over again.

"Fine, but only because I really want to play." He laughed, gently standing me on the ground.

I punched his arm playfully after I readjusted my outfit. "Let's go, Hot Shot."

Nathan let out a chuckle and we headed from the parking lot to the front desk.

A few minutes later we were on the golf course and embarrassingly enough, Nathan was totally schooling my ass.

"Okay, let's make this interesting." I said after going through half the course totally getting my ass kicked.

"Haley James" Nathan exclaimed in mock shock, "Are you making a wager?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why yes, yes I am. If I win, I pick the movie we see tonight. If you win, you pick. Deal?"

"Sorry, Hales. I just don't want to take advantage of your lack of athleticism. I couldn't do that to my best friend." He teased.

"Haha…very funny. Seriously though, let's do it." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake.

He smirked and grabbed my hand firmly, "You're on."

"Okay, good." I smiled.

"Okay. It's your turn." He smirked, gesturing toward the course.

I smiled as I lined up my club and hit the ball. "Yes!" I exclaimed as I watched it roll into the hole smoothly. "I believe that was a hole in one, must be beginner's luck." I said with a wink to a shocked Nathan.

"Oh bring it on, Shorty."

* * *

"I'll have the macaroni and cheese, please." I said several hours later, hanging the waitress my menu with a smile.

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with fries, please." Nathan said hanging over his menu also.

"Hungry much?" I joked once the waitress walked away from our table.

"Childish much?" He joked back, referring to my choice of Mac and Cheese.

"Touché." I said with a laugh. "Besides, you'll need the extra nourishment to stay awake during my movie choice."

"I only have to do that because my supposed best friend hustled me." He muttered.

"Oh quit crying you big baby!"

"What movie are you making me sit through anyways?"

"I was thinking that we should see that new Kate Hudson and Matthew McConahey movie, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

"Hales!" He whined. "Please no! Anything but that!" He pleaded.

"Oh but it's half the fun to torture you!" I smirked.

"You're evil but I hate to break promises so I'll go along with this stupid chick flick."

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way." I winked.

We continued to catch up until our food arrived.

"I don't know how you eat that crap. You eat it like it's going out of style."

"Dude, macaroni and cheese is like the food of the gods." I giggled.

"Yeah, if the gods are five year olds." He laughed before taking a bite out of his massive burger.

"Well, what about you? That crap is likely to give you a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Hales, the double bacon cheeseburger is like the food of the gods." He said, mocking my words.

"Yeah, if the gods are Sumo Wrestlers." I joked, laughing at the look on his face.

"Haley, is that a fat joke?"

"Take it as you please." I laughed.

He joined in and we spent the remainder of our meal laughing a joking around, just like old times.

A while later I glanced at my watch, "Oh we better get going or we'll be late for the movie."

"Oh that would be a shame! I think I'd just die if I didn't have to sit through this sob fest!" He said in sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "Just hurry it up."

He chuckled and a few minutes later we paid for our food and headed off to see our movie.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you made me sit through that train wreck of a movie." Nathan grumbled on the way out of the theater.

"Oh," I said looping my arm through his, "is little Nathan crying like a baby?" I teased.

"No, it's just that you suck at picking movies. Where is the action? Where is the excitement?"

"My movies are awesome. I only wanted to see this one though because Matthew McConahey is a total hottie.

"Ewe Haley. That was totally too much information." Nathan said with a shudder.

Suddenly I saw his demeanor change. His body stiffened up and I saw his eyes get dark. "Nathan, what's the matter?"

"What the hell is he doing?" He growled.

Before I could even react Nathan blew right past me and started charging at some guy. It took me a minute to realize that that guy was Lucas.

"Nathan!" I yelled running after him, "Nathan, what the hell are you doing?"

I was too late though. By time I reached them Nathan had already tackled Lucas to the ground and they were wrestling on the floor in the main lobby. From what I could see, there were some nasty blows being thrown.

In the midst of the rumble I heard Lucas shout out a couple profanities and then, "What the fuck are you doing, man?"

"Nathan get off of him!" I shouted, "Somebody get him off of him!"

It took a few minutes but finally a couple basketball players were able to pull the two brothers apart.

It took several minutes to get the two boys to calm down and stop shouting profanities at one another before they could be let go.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucas yelled, wiping at his bloody nose.

"Don't push me, bitch. You know exactly what that was about!" Nathan growled.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me, _little brother_?" Lucas growled back, shooting daggers at Nathan.

"So you're just going to pretend that you weren't just all over Brooke? How could you do that to Haley man?"

I looked around and quickly spotted Brooke. She was standing off to the side next to Lucas looking shocked and a bit pissed at the revelation. I shot an accusing look at Lucas but he was too busy having a staring contest with Nathan.

"Are you fucking kidding me man? I hugged Brooke to congratulate her on acing an English test that I helped her study for!" He shouted out.

"And besides, Brooke and I are dating." Chase Adams said, coming up behind Brooke and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Nathan looked shocked at first and then a bit embarrassed. I shot him a glare before walking over to my boyfriend.

"Lucas, are you okay?" I asked, gently running my fingers over his bruised jaw.

"Yeah, I'm good now." He smiled slightly, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay Haley."

"Can I ride home with you, please?" I asked, silently begging him to say yes.

"Sure babe." He said with a small smile.

As I walked past Nathan he reached out and touched my arm. "Don't touch me!" I growled, jerking my arm away from his reach. I glared at him one more time before waling out with Lucas, leaving Nathan by himself and helpless.

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked for the thousandth time that night, holding an ice pack to Lucas' jaw.

"Haley, I'm good. You didn't have to take care of me but I'm glad you did. I missed you tonight." He said leaning in to kiss me softly.

"I missed you too." I said placing soft kisses all over his bruised jaw.

"I want you to know something though." Lucas said, suddenly getting very serious. "I would never ever cheat on you."

"I know that." I said kissing him softly. "You're an amazing guy Lucas Scott. I'm lucky to have someone so great in my life."

"I'm the lucky one." He smiled.

"Okay, now that I know you're okay, I have to go deal with your brother." I said reluctantly.

"I figured you would." Lucas sighed. "He's the third door on the right."

I gave him a quick peck. "You're the greatest."

I left the living room quietly and headed up the stairs, my anger mounting with every step I took. How dare Nathan do that to Lucas? I mean it was an innocent hug and he like freaked out!

I reached Nathan's door and without a second thought I threw it open violently. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted angrily at Nathan who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hales, just let me explain." Nathan said crossing the room to stand in front of me.

"No! What you did tonight was wrong. You jumped an innocent person because you can't control your anger!" I screeched.

"I was trying to protect you." Nathan said in defense.

I scoffed, "Yeah, by beating up my boyfriend who happens to be your brother!"

"I thought he was with Brooke!" He shouted back in anger.

"Nathan, Brooke is dating Chase! She has a **boyfriend**!"

"Like that's ever stopped her before."

"Don't blame Brooke because of a mistake **you** made. The only reason you're pissed right now is because you know that you were wrong!"

"No, I'm mad because you're pissed at me because I was looking out for you!"

"Damnit Nathan, you beat the shit out of your brother for no good reason!" I screamed.

"Stop calling him that!" He growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Why? Does it hit a nerve Nathan? That you abandoned your best friend when you found out that he was your older brother?" I said, taunting him.

"No! What hits a nerve is you going after that punk ass when you knew that he was my brother!" Nathan snapped.

"Don't you dare blame your problems with Lucas on me!" I said pointing a shaky finger in his face. "You said that you were fine with us dating."

"Yeah," He scoffed, "And you believed me."

"What else was I supposed to do?" I cried in anger. "Why does it bother you so much that I'm happy?" I bit out.

"I already told you that I hate seeing you two making out and acting all in love. You're my best friend and he's my brother."

"Bullshit!" I screamed. "Don't feed me this shit, Nathan. How about you tell the truth for once. How about you tell me the goddamned truth!"

"The truth?" Nathan yelled in anger. "Okay, the truth is that I think you could do so much better and you know it!"

"Oh yeah," I scoffed. "Like who?"

"Me." I gasped in surprise when Nathan crashed his lips onto mine with all the passion in the world.

It took me a moment but I quickly regained my composure and kissed back, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

Before I knew it we had backed up onto Nathan's bed and he was lying on top of me.

God he was a good kisser. Lucas had nothing on him. Oh my god, Lucas.

"Oh my god." I whispered, pulling away and pushing Nathan off of me. I sprang off of the bed like it was on fire.

"Haley," Nathan said with a guilty look on his face. "Hales, don't freak out."

"Freak out?" I cried, tears stinging my eyes. "I just cheated on my boyfriend, with his brother. Oh my god." I moaned, the tears flowing freely now.

"Haley, it's okay." Nathan said, trying to reassure me. He went to put a hand on my shoulder but I quickly jerked away, ignoring the hurt look that sprang across his face.

"No. No, it's not okay!" I sobbed. "We just made a huge mistake."

"No, don't say that Haley. That kiss wasn't a mistake!" He exclaimed.

"Yes it was! God Nathan, I'm a cheater! Oh my god, I'm a whore!" I sobbed loudly.

"No you aren't!" He said gently.

"I have to go." I whispered, wiping at my tears.

"No, Hales, listen to me. This is not a mistake. I know it isn't! I know it because, god, because I'm in love with you, Haley."

I looked up at Nathan and saw the sincerity and desperation in his eyes. "Don't say those things to me." I whispered, opening his bedroom door and running down the stairs.

I ran into the living room and muttered a goodbye to Lucas, not even able to meet his eyes. I ran out of the front door, cursing myself on how this day went from wonderful to dreadful so quickly.

I just wanted to get home and go to bed so that tomorrow I could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**Oh i have a feeling I'm getting flamed for this chapter. Anyways leave one **


End file.
